1. Technical Field
Embodiments disclosed herein are directed to a laser design.
2. Description of Related Art
Lasers are utilized in many aspects of manufacturing, communications, consumer electronics, information technology, scientific investigation, medicine, law enforcement, entertainment, and the military. Typically, high power laser applications involve high thermal stress in lasing materials due to inefficient pump energy conversion. Therefore, there is a need for improved laser systems having improved thermal characteristics.